


【光公】Tomorrow and Tomorrow

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 5.0公式光X古·拉哈·提亚2. 大量剧透3. 大概是5.0主线后的一日流水账
Kudos: 6





	【光公】Tomorrow and Tomorrow

  
比清晨稍晚，莱娜叩响了星见之间的门扉。  
自从黑夜重归第一世界的天际，莱娜的生物钟便出现了些许紊乱。夜晚具有催眠的魔力，不到破晓她总是睁不开眼，每早向水晶公汇报罪喰的动向与都城周边治安的工作也远不如先前顺利。尤其今天云层稍厚，阳光洒遍大地的时间比平时稍有错后，她又不值夜班，睁开眼便已经到了往常汇报工作的时间。  
趁着门内无声无息的空档，莱娜不安地整理着凌乱的发尾。难道公因为自己的迟到而生气了？她望着纹丝不动的水晶门，忍不住胡思乱想起来。左等右等没动静，她再次抬手准备敲门，在手骨即将落上去前一秒，有人由内部打开了门，大英雄的脸从门扉的阴影后探了出来。  
英雄阁下满面疲容，哈欠连天，深褐短发外翻着翘起。他显然是刚从睡梦中醒来，身上只随意披了件轻薄衬，纽扣都来不及扣，久经锻炼的饱满胸腹肌悉数袒露在外。见到大英雄这么一副洒脱着装，莱娜短促惊呼了一声即刻移开了视线，垂下的长发遮住了绯红双颊，吞吐道：“我、我是来找水晶公的。”  
光竖起十指贴在唇前，做了个噤声的手势：“小声些，他还在休息。”  
“我、我还以为公不会休息......哦不，我的意思是，这么多年来我从听说过他也会起晚。”  
“是个人都会有特例。”光轻松耸肩，“有什么事可以先和我说。”  
两人压低音量交谈之际，星见之间的里侧就传来阵阵书本落地的闷响，其中还混杂着衣袍摩擦的窸窣响和踉跄行走的脚步声。几秒后，身着长袍的水晶公便出现在门侧。虽然他的衣着比英雄要整齐不少，呼吸却略显凌乱，猫耳尖不自然地耸起，面色也泛起潮红，就连门外的莱娜都能察觉到由他为中心散发出的柔软感触。  
面对亲如子嗣的莱娜，水晶公知道自己失态了，他尴尬地清了清喉咙，哑着嗓子道歉：“不好意思，我起晚了......”  
“没关系，我也起晚了。”莱娜笑着回应，“自从有了黑夜，大家的睡眠质量都有显著提升，精神面貌也好了不少，您多休息会也无妨。”  
这话题再继续下去就没边了，水晶公急忙摆出谈正事的严肃神色：“那么今天有什么事吗？”  
经提醒莱娜想起自己的本职工作，她摇摇头：“现在大罪喰已经不复存在，城外徘徊的都是些战斗力不高的杂兵，不会造成任何损伤。”  
“那就好。”水晶公边点头，边用左手扼紧光的手腕，强迫他将手掌从自己的侧腰上挪走，“如果再有什么特殊情况发生随时可以来星见之间找我。”  
草草送走莱娜，水晶公吊在喉口的心才重新坠回胸腔里，紧随其后的是苦涩的羞耻与自责。在晚辈面前如此失态还是头一次，他难堪地捂着脸，尾巴不安地晃动，恨不得整个人都缩进兜帽的阴影下。光仔细玩味着他的神情变化，颇有些乐在其中的感觉。常人前凛然的水晶公只有在他们两人独处时才会多少显露出曾经的影子，短暂化身成名为古·拉哈·提亚的24岁青年，俏皮、生动、充满活力，做事确实少了些城主的严谨多了几分匆忙，倒也称得上是一种可爱。  
古·拉哈当然注意到了光炙热的视线，他撅起嘴，从指缝间抬起眼，不满地发问：“干什么，一直盯着我看。”  
“没什么。”光浅笑着弯腰，唇瓣亲昵地在他的耳廓边落下一吻，“早上好。”  
“嗯，早上好。”  
“对了，之后如果有外出的计划，记得换上件高领衫。”  
古·拉哈疑惑地皱眉，他顺着光的提示走回到屋内的镜子前，看到唯一没有覆盖水晶的喉结处印着枚不大点的吻痕，仿佛无意中擦上了胭脂。充满情爱意味的证据赤裸裸摆在眼前，害得古·拉哈眼前浮现出夜色下的秘事：他倚靠在光的怀里，贪欢的猫尾缠住腰际，不动声色地催促着。而光则使坏般的不予理会，专注在脖颈上啃吻，舌尖与唇齿沿着水晶断面与软肉接壤的位置游走，连冰冷的湛蓝晶体都被他的吻染上了动情的浅红。  
结合莱娜那双因为不知道往哪放而四处游走的眼睛分析，古·拉哈·提亚敢断言：她一定瞥到了吻痕。罪魁祸首的大英雄已经重新在房间角落盘腿坐下，他盯着他的眼睛不放，并充满暗示地不停拍打大腿。古·拉哈臊着脸迟疑片刻，最终还是输给了拥抱的温度。他用手束起宽松领口，遮住皮肤表面浅浅的一层粉红，边向光的方向踱步边叹气：“不知道用蚊虫叮咬这个理由做解释能否蒙混过去......”  
光的怀抱总能让古·拉哈获得无上的安心感。他背对着坐下在光的腿窝间，脸颊深深埋进肩胛与锁骨间，享受出自他身上的太阳的气味。百年前，当他还只是一名未经命运指引的青年时，光就总会这样抱着他，任由他抽着鼻子如真正的猫科动物般闻嗅。  
无论是四面临海的萨雷安还是迷雾笼罩的摩杜纳都缺乏阳光的洗礼，洗干净的床单经常晾不干而散发出潮气，这让古·拉哈格外思念太阳的气息。奔波于各大城邦的光之战士每次造访时身上沾染的阳光总是不同，根据古·拉哈赖在怀里的时间，光能明显感觉出他更喜爱拉诺西亚，毕竟萨纳兰的骄阳总是太强，黑衣森林天空又太阴霾。自从知晓心上人爱海岛城邦的海风、橄榄树和玫瑰花园后，光便下意识造访那片热闹的海岸线，启程前往摩杜纳前总会贴心地在太阳下面多曝晒会，直到胸口呈现出润泽的蜜色才乘上船只，怀揣着思念、期望与太阳的热度奔往恋人身边。  
猫耳尖的绒毛蹭在皮肤上有些痒，光爱怜地轻咬下去，打趣道：“闻够了吗？”  
古·拉哈蓦地回过神，脸憋得通红，随手捡起本书遮住脸：“别打扰我，我还在工作。”  
光差点大笑出声，搁平时他定要调侃几句，看在阔别多年的恋人仍然坦率到惹人怜惜便忍住笑意，乖顺充当起他的人体座椅。专注于阅读时，古·拉哈总是习惯性抿紧嘴唇，下垂的前发随着呼吸轻颤，与发色相同的红色眼睫趁地他皮肤格外白皙。如果愿意，古·拉哈完全可以保持纹丝不动的姿势一直阅读到天色昏暗，红宝石般透亮的虹膜燃起熠熠火苗，燎过书页，只有当他短促眨眼时，光才会明确认识到自己怀抱的不是什么精巧玩偶，而是活生生的人。  
过长的刘海垂下来遮住古·拉哈的眼睛，光忍不住撩起垂落的发梢，衔在指腹间揉搓。“你在看什么？”他问。  
“关于教育学相关的书籍。”古·拉哈头也没抬地回答，“水晶都内的常驻人口逐年增长，在此成家立业诞下后代的冒险者更不在少数。之前大家都忙着精进武艺抵御外敌，现在稍微太平了些，我想是时候普及下素质教育，至少提高下识字率。只可惜我从未做过导师，不知道能不能胜任......”  
“这主意不错。”光随声附和，“只要是你想做的事，肯定能办到的。”  
猫耳翘起又塌下，古·拉哈贴在光胸口前的侧颊有些发烫。“你也太高估我了。”他吞吐道，“我可远没有你想的那么厉害.......”  
“你不是建立了水晶都吗？这难道还不够厉害？”  
“那是因为身边有其他人的协助，并非出自我一人之力。”  
“独自管理长达百年总不是说笑吧。”  
“或许因为全参与进了城市的建设，都内的居民自我约束力很强，我其实没费什么心思。再说了，还有水晶都护卫团在，他们才是维护秩序的功臣。”  
无论光怎样侧面夸奖，古·拉哈全都不予认可，一一辩驳回来。光在说那些话的时候显得有些笨拙，他本来也不是嘴巴多甜的人，尤其是隐晦表达之类的事。尝试几次后他叹了口气，掰过古·拉哈的脸让他面对自己，又直截了当竖起手指按在他喋喋不休的唇瓣上：“不管你怎么反驳，你在我眼中都是最好的，难道你想说我的眼光有问题？”  
无论经过多少磨难的折磨、损耗，光的眸子仍然是古·拉哈所见过的最透彻的湛蓝。那双眼睛在水晶塔内的柔光照耀下呈现出更深邃的深绀，仿佛整片大海都融入其中，波涛巨浪也只是瞳孔里的一抹闪光。古·拉哈感到一丝溺水般的窒息，甚至不能继续直视光的眼睛，惭惭扭开脸，小声嘀咕：“那，你说什么，就是什么好了......”  
为了抚平心间的悸动，古·拉哈将全部注意力都聚集在书页间。光无聊得紧，又不想睡回笼觉，便开始动起了歪脑筋。在他看来，有些美用眼睛去赏识就已经足够，而有些是让人忍不住想要去触碰、抚摸的，古·拉哈正巧归在了后者。  
猫魅族的耳朵以柔软顺滑著称，光用手掌谨慎地包裹住，捏在掌心间揉搓，触感不亚于抚摸最高级的绸缎。他自然也知道猫魅族的耳朵有多敏感，古·拉哈几次甩耳朵都甩不开光的手，柔缓的抚摸让他全身如触电般酥软，精神恍惚，总是忍不住放下书籍向后仰头以寻求更多爱抚。光不动声色满足了恋人的一切要求，他顺着发丝的纹理捋动，碰到耳根处会稍事停顿，用指腹去抓挠几下后再重复先前的动作，摸得怀中人不断发出舒适的咕噜响。  
可惜这些刺激在光眼中还是过于不温不火，手悄摸下潜，毫不费事就滑进了长袍里侧，贴在大腿内里捏揉。由于起床过于急遽，古·拉哈没来得及更换平日的长衣，而是穿着更宽松的睡袍，光持续探索，轻松便摸到平日碰不到的尾椎骨。隐秘处遭到触碰让古·拉哈打了个激灵，他警惕地竖高尾巴，反而给了光可乘之机，一把握住他蓬松的尾巴根。  
古·拉哈推搡几下没起到用处，只好发声抗议：“你、你在摸什么地方啊！”  
光无动于衷，持续乱摸：“你看你的，别在意。”  
这可为难坏了古·拉哈，谁能在这种情况下看进去书？他被光摸得心猿意马，视线难以聚焦，呼吸也逐渐粗重起来，捧书的手腕颤抖着使不出力气。喘息间，古·拉哈决定进行最后的挣扎：“你、你如果没事做，我这里也有些世俗文学......”  
“还是和英雄有关的故事书？”  
“怎、怎么了，唔，你还不许老人家有点爱好吗......”  
光挑起眉，略带怒意地咂舌：“那现在英雄本人就在面前，你怎么还能分心去干别的？”  
硬壳制书脊落在地面发出咕咚闷响，盖住了唇齿相交的黏润水声。湿漉漉的情欲味在原本干燥清冷的星见之间内弥漫着，这气息撩得古·拉哈头晕脑胀，又有光四处乱舔的舌尖从中作梗，连思考都难以进行。光没有急于褪去恋人身上的薄衣，一手隔着长袍搂住他的窄腰，另一手则伸进去扯掉了碍事的短裤。  
经过一夜激情，古·拉哈的密穴扔保持着柔软，他蹙起眉头，咬着下唇顺从地向下坐，不需要扩张便已可以容下光送进来的事物。未经清理的浊液起到了润滑的作用，在身体为别人敞开时盈盈液体从甬道深处溢出，水光打湿了干涩的入口，泥泞湿润得让人联想起雨过天晴的森林。  
光借助体格的优势将恋人整个扣在怀里，胸紧贴着他略微冒汗的背，他托起他的膝窝，确认不会为他的身体造成任何负担后缓慢向下放。密道随着体重的下压而一点点扩开又闭合，这种被人抱着的体位让古·拉哈失去了所有主导权，只能靠张嘴喘息来缓解胀痛。等光顶过几下后，他颤声道：“要不要、换个姿势？”  
“就这样，挺好。”光从一开始就没想做出改变，反而提高了律动频率。对常年轮着巨斧重剑战斗的光来说，抱着个身材小巧的猫魅族根本不算什么。肌肤紧贴的时候光感觉到怀中人的心跳，鼓点般狂乱的节奏加倍激起他的欲火，更加情迷意乱地运动起来。  
光狠颠了几下，古·拉哈呜咽出声，呼吸间差点咬到舌头，又担心吟叫声传入他人耳中，只好靠接吻来压抑。被人把抱在怀中顶弄的感觉清晰无比，内壁仿佛暴食者的化身裹紧阳物上的每一寸筋脉贪婪吮吸、吞食着，淫靡水声充斥在耳畔，古·拉哈羞得甚至不敢睁开眼去看光。  
考虑到天色也不早，两人并没有过久贪恋彼此的体温，汲取来的情爱足够填补上心中的欲壑后便分开来。古·拉哈默许光为他清理，之后脱下遭汗水打湿的单衣换上水晶公的长袍，光也慢吞吞从地板上站起身，打着哈欠穿戴铠甲。等会他们就要分头去工作，水晶公在城里，光则要去野外，只有入夜后才有闲暇去温存。  
光低下头与恋人吻别，含糊地问：“那我们晚上见？”  
“今天算了吧，你不是嫌我这里没有床睡觉都睡不踏实吗？”  
“确实。”光附议，“那去我的房间吧，有床。”  
古·拉哈连连摆头：“不行，明早莱娜还要和我汇报工作。”  
“那她换个地方不就得了，就这么定了，出城前我会通知她。”  
没人能阻止光之战士的脚步，他认定的事与物翻山越海也要达成，哪怕水晶公也难以令他停下歇息。光没有留给古·拉哈提出异议的机会，一溜烟就跑出城。古·拉哈望着他来去匆匆的背影猛叹气，既然木已成舟，聪明如他也并不准备做无谓挣扎，戴上兜帽，古·拉哈在心里暗自决定：大不了晚上去他房间坐坐，聊聊天，喝杯茶，反正，不能留下来过夜。  
水晶公每日都会在城内例行巡查。字面上说是巡查，实际则是亲自与民众交流、广罗意见，借此为水晶都之后的发展作为蓝本。曾有不少人劝他，这种事交由其他人代劳便可以。古·拉哈婉拒了这项提议，他自诩不擅长管理也没有相应的领导力，这只是他能想到的来弥补缺点的一种途径。  
独自漫步于水晶都的街道实属奢望，身边虽没有护卫相伴，两侧仍然大量城民相随。一拨人散去再围上来一拨，而水晶公臂弯里的杂物也逐渐增多起来：城里流行的妖精草饮料、神奇蘑菇制成的菜品、时常饮用的奇酸药茶。这些都还算常见品，偶尔还有城民塞给他些不伦不类的玩意，烟花、各色药瓶、不知什么植物的种子、兽类的皮毛等等。  
最禁不住别人热情相待的古·拉哈自然推辞不过来，只好心存感激地收下，抱着城民的馈赠继续工作。当他抵达工坊开始与各大老工匠商讨建设新熔炉的计划时，只是简单维持站立就已经产生了体力透支的虚脱感，古·拉哈边强打起精神，边在心里后悔清晨的一时冲动，现在他只想找个地方坐下，好好休息。  
处理完全部工作后已是近黄昏，这其中包括等待工坊负责人绘制新工作间的草图。他画出来的图纸像是钢丝描图机的作品，每一个最细小的螺丝都画得无比细致，是全水晶都最敬业的制图工程师，消耗的时间也比常人多出数倍。等他完成草稿，古·拉哈已经在一边打了会瞌睡，可惜椅子实在太硬，非但没休息好反而增加了脊椎的负担，连直起腰都要花上几秒。  
当古·拉哈把全部精力都用在矫正站姿时，有人扯了扯他的袖子，低下头，一个年幼孩童的身形落入眼中。她手里捧着束路边采来的野花，抬起胳膊递到古·拉哈面前：“送您！”  
古·拉哈笑着接下礼物，珍视地插在胸口前：“非常感谢。”  
女孩并没有离开的意思，她仍然扯着长袍衣角，扭扭捏捏着似乎想说什么。约莫过了半分钟，她终于肯张开嘴：“明天，那位英雄阁下，暗之战士阁下会和您一起来吗？”  
突如其来的提问让古·拉哈怔住了，他吞吐着不知如何回答。光不属于这个世界，当完事告一段落他理应回到原初世界中去，回归到正常的生活轨迹中去。而现在只是归期未定，他可能会在这里逗留很久，也可能明日醒来就已经不见踪迹。古·拉哈无权干涉，他只能怀着一腔卑微而脆弱的不舍与留恋，在远处静静等待光芒散去的时刻而不敢僭越。他害怕一旦伸手去够，光芒就会真的抛下种种，落在他手心不再离开。  
光理应属于世界，属于更伟大的理想，任何人或事都没有资格成为他的枷锁。  
犹豫再三，古·拉哈决定不正面回应，他轻抚女孩的前额，柔声道：“今晚我帮你问问，如果他还准备在这里待些时间，明日我便让他同我一起。”  
工作结束后古·拉哈没有绕路，城民给予的礼物都还抱在怀里，径直往光下榻的公寓走。心里的不安迫使他走得飞快，全程都在小跑，依旧恨不得用传送魔法直接飞到光的身边。可惜除了受到十二神祝福的恋人外，并没有定向传送到特定某人身边这么方便的魔法，想尽快见面只有再跑快些这一种办法。  
古·拉哈抵达时光还没有回来，他本可以掏出备用钥匙进去休息，又觉得私自走进别人的房间太过失礼，只好靠在墙边喘气。  
待天完全黑尽，有金属摩擦的细碎声响传入耳畔，光背着大剑在古·拉哈身边停下脚：“你站在门外干什么？”  
古·拉哈局促地搓手，下意识垂下耳朵：“我、我在等你回来。”  
光轻笑出声，他掏出钥匙打开门，示意古·拉哈先进去。“下次不用在外面等，直接进来就好。”  
“我怕擅自进来会侵犯你的个人隐私。”  
“我在你面前还能有什么隐私？”光凑近到恋人面前，逗趣般反问回去：“还是你觉得我们之间并没有那么亲密？”  
古·拉哈拉低兜帽，用阴影遮住微红的脸庞：“我下次会多注意.......”  
光在野外奔波整日早已饥肠辘辘，正巧礼物中有不少食品饮料，连下厨的功夫都省了。两人面对面坐在桌边，边共进晚餐边有一搭没一搭地说闲话。大部分时候是光在说：他抱怨于里昂热又开始不好好说人话天天吟诗，讲述和雅·修特拉在森林中的奇遇，转达桑克瑞德和琳的问候，描绘阿莉塞近日的英勇行径，描绘阿尔菲诺的又一幅巨作。  
“看来大家在第一世界过得还不错。”古·拉哈如醉如痴地听着，眼里闪烁着羡慕：“如果有条件我也想去其他地方看看，这个世界还有许多我从未去过的地方。”  
光随口答应：“那我带你去。”  
“我不能离开水晶都太久，几星时就是极限了......”  
“我们可以一天去一个地方，你累了我可以背着你，帮你节省能量。”  
“那太费时间了，你以为第一世界有多大，每天只去一个地方天知道要多久才能走遍！”  
光囫囵吞下最后一口三明治，越过长桌拉住古·拉哈的手：“无论需要多久都没关系，明天，明天，再一个明天我都会陪着你，我们有的是时间。”  
拥有接近无限的生命本应感到悲哀与凄凉，身边熟悉的人不断死去，永生之人却被遗留在时间的洪潮中无动于衷。但古·拉哈现在却不得不感谢永恒赐予他的恩典，苦难已经成为过去，现在的他可以浑浑噩噩地和心上人混很久一段时间而不必担心后果。  
夜还很长，古·拉哈本计划用完餐就回去，却因为光的拥抱而打消，不知道怎么就和他倒上了床。昏暗的电灯泡在他们头上摇晃，同月光一起投下冷暖混杂的影子，古·拉哈在飘忽不定的光影下显得格外柔软、纯粹，如同刚从蚌壳中露出来的珍珠般润泽，光忍不探头在他肩膀留下了一串牙印。  
待到激情平复，古·拉哈迷迷糊糊躺在光的怀里假寐，他半阖着眼，睫毛如蝶翅般轻颤着。光也已经很困，睡前他凑上去再次亲吻他的嘴唇，这举动让古·拉哈短暂醒来，轻声呢喃着明天怎么怎么样。光没有听太清，他打着哈欠将恋人揉进怀里，含含糊糊地答应：“好好好，明天全听你指派，你让我干什么我就干什么。”  
  
莱娜到访时天还黑着，她站在门外踌躇着不敢敲门，生怕打扰了公的睡眠。做足心理准备后，她抬起手，指骨还没有落在门上门扉便从里面拉开，睡眼惺忪的大英雄从里面露出脸。他这次好好穿了衣服，莱娜松了口气，压低嗓音问：“水晶公醒了吗？”  
“没有，有什么事和我说吧。”  
“城外有个商队要进城，之前已经申请过了，现在只需要公签个字。”  
“先代签可以吗？”  
“如果是您的话，公一定不会有什么怨言。”  
光接过纸笔，稍微浏览后在落款处写下名字，重新递回莱娜手中。莱娜并没有立刻离开，她驻足在原地，用只有光能听到的音量诉说着往事：“您还记得我之前说过公不会休息吗？在我还小的时候，我甚至没见过公躺下，永远在工作，在学习。那时我认为公很了不起，根本不需要睡眠，长大后才开始担忧他的身体，总怕他撑不住倒下。”  
时间还是太早，光靠在门框上连着打哈欠：“需不需要和想不想要是两码事，我倒是觉得他现在这样更好。”  
“我赞同。”莱娜附议，“您来到这边后公变得更像人类了，我也认为是好事。我把早上的汇报工作稍微挪后些吧，这样也不会打扰到您的休息。”  
“这可是帮大忙了！”光激动地点头，“如果有急事就照常来，没有的话稍微偷个懒也没什么问题。”  
“那公就拜托您了。”  
“嗯，交给我吧。”  
重新躺回床上时，光的胳膊肘碰醒了酣睡中的古·拉哈。他呷呷嘴，朦胧着凑上来用耳朵蹭光的下巴。“刚才莱娜来了？”他问。  
“没什么事，已经走了。”  
“你可以叫醒我的。”古·拉哈嘟起嘴，竟趁着起床气使起了小性子：“我好歹也是长辈，总这样不好。”  
“人都走了你再埋怨我也没用啊。”晨光刺破黑暗，熹微晨光洒在古·拉哈侧脸，映得那双眸子如红宝石般璀璨。光捏了把他的耳朵，低下头怜爱地亲吻他的眼睑：“早上好。”  
“嗯，早上好。”  
  
END


End file.
